


Home Alone: The End

by Snow_Princess_2016



Category: Home Alone (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 15:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13169562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_Princess_2016/pseuds/Snow_Princess_2016
Summary: What seems to be the last chapter in the series known as Home Alone, comes as Kevin McCallister returns to his childhood home and family for the Christmas holiday, and receives some devastating and tragic news.





	1. Chapter One

_**A/N: I write this in memory of the late Home Alone actor, John Heard** _

* * *

_**December 2017** _

_**Scene Song: "Promise" ~ Eve 6** _

Thirty-seven year old Kevin stood in front of his bedroom, floor length mirror with a cigarette hanging out of hi mouth. He was trying to put his long, blond hair into a ponytail before grabbing his bags and jumping onto the next flight back to Chicago, back to home for the Christmas holiday. As he finished tying his hair into a ponytail, he heard his cell phone ring. Shit, he knew who it was - either mom or dad.

On the fourth ring, he rushed over to his cell phone and answered as he took his cigarette from his mouth.

"Yeah mom or - dad, I'm on the next flight out now alright? Damn." Kevin said with a laugh, as he blew cigarette smoke from his mouth.

Silence came on the other end of the line. Kevin frowned, confused.

"Mom?" Kevin said. "Dad? I -"

Kevin stopped, took his cell phone from his ear and looked at the caller-ID on his phone. Yup, it was coming from his parents' house all right. Kevin scoffed and put the phone back to his ear.

"Mom? I know it's either you or dad because I've got damn caller-ID." Kevin said with a laugh.

Then he heard a woman on the other end of the line clear her voice.

"Yes Kevin, it's mom." Kate said.

Kevin was quiet, listening to his mother's tone. It sounded off, it sounded - wrong.

"Mom, you alright?" Kevin asked. "You don't sound ok."

"Yeah I just - get home as soon as you can Kevin ok?" Kate said.

Kevin frowned for a brief moment, not getting why his mother sounded - different than she usually did in calls.

"Um, ok. I'm leaving now alright?" Kevin replied.

"Good, love you honey." Kate said in an almost breaking tone of voice.

Before Kevin could respond any further, Kate hung up.

Kevin took the phone from his ear and couldn't shake the "off" feeling he felt in hearing his mother's tone of voice. Was there something wrong? Did something happen? Shit did fucking Harry and Marv get out of prison or where ever the hell they were and decide to try a round three of terrorizing his family? Kevin didn't want to wait a second longer to find out. He knew his mother and he knew was things sounded right and when things sounded wrong and at that moment, things sounded very wrong with her.

As he grabbed his black, jean jacket and his long, black, roller suitcase and his keys, he headed for the door of his house.

* * *

**~ The Airport ~**

As Kevin got through all the shit that it took to get pass TSA security, he settled into his comfy, window seat on the airplane, relaxed himself in his chair, rested his head back, closed his eyes and -

**Scene Song: "Pumped Up Kicks" ~ Foster The People  
**

**~ Dream Sequence - Kevin and Peter when Kevin was fourteen years old ~**

Kevin and Peter walked out onto the basketball court in the backyard of Kate and Peter's house, on a warm, summer day as Kevin twirled a basketball around on his finger.

"Dad you sure you want to do this?" Kevin said with a smirk. "You can hardly beat me at Chess, what makes you think you're going to beat me at basketball?"

Peter laughed.

"Because I was on the basketball team in high school." Peter said with a smile. "And I was good."

"Yeah for like one year, and then you quit because you had asthma." Kevin said with a laugh that was shared with Peter.

"Alright, well let's see then tough guy, pass the ball. Let's play." Peter said.

"Alright, this isn't going to be pretty." Kevin said before tossing Peter the ball.

As Peter caught the ball, he began dribbling it and trying to get around Kevin who was blocking him, and as Peter tossed the ball up to throw it into the basket, Kevin hit the ball out of Peter's hand and grabbed it before it hit the ground. As Kevin began dribbling the ball all around the court, Peter blocked all around Kevin while trying numerous times to snatch the ball from him - unsuccessfully.

As Kevin rushed up to the basketball hoop, he jumped up and tossed the ball in the hoop, making a perfect shot.

"Oh! And that's how you do it dad!" Kevin said with a laugh and while clapping.

"Alright, so you got me that one time." Peter said with a smile. "But -"

"I'll get you every time when it comes to basketball." Kevin said with a smile. "So - you give up or are you thirsty for more?"

"Aww shut up." Peter jokingly replied before playfully throwing the ball at Kevin's face.

* * *

**~ Christmas Time With Kevin & Peter When Kevin was Four Years Old ~**

As Kevin lied in bed, Peter sat on the edge of the bed, reading him a bedtime story.

"And as Prince William slayed the fiery, mean dragon, the townspeople of Leeds thanked Prince William for saving them and they all lived happily from that moment on." Peter said before closing the book he was reading.

"That was a good story dad." Kevin said.

"Yeah it should be, you have me read it to you every night, slugger." Peter said as he playfully pinched Kevin's nose, making Kevin laugh. "So Christmas is tomorrow, you excited about being able to open all your gifts Santa's going to bring you tonight?"

Kevin nodded.

"You think Santa will bring you everything you want?" Peter asked.

"Yeah," Kevin replied. "Santa is always a great gift giver. He's already given me one heck of a great gift so far in my lifetime."

"Oh yeah, what's that kiddo?" Peter replied.

"A great dad like you." Kevin replied.

Peter stared at Kevin touched.

"All Kevin, that's so sweet." Peter said as he pulled Kevin up and hugged him. "You're a great kid too, you know that?"

"Good so that means I can have a raise in my allowance?" Kevin said.

Peter laughed.

"Mr. McCallister?" A female voice called. "Mr. McCallister wake up?"

**~ End Dream Sequence ~**

As Kevin sat in his seat, on the airplane - asleep, a female, airline attendant was shaking him to awaken.

"Mr. McCallister," the airline attendant said, "the plane has landed, it's time for you to exit."

Kevin slowly opened his eyes and frowned with a yawn. As he sat up, he looked all around and saw the plane was empty.

"Oh damn, I'm sorry." Kevin said as he stood up from his seat.

* * *

**Scene Song: "Three Libras" ~ A Perfect Circle (Acoustic)**

As Kevin walked out of the airport, his roller suitcase in hand, he dialed his parents' number as he walked to a cab parked out front of the airport. However the number just rang repeatedly with no answer.

Kevin stopped in front of the cab as his parents' answering machine came on.

"Hey mom, it's Kevin. I was just calling to let you know, my flight landed. I'm here in Chicago and on my way there. Perhaps you guys are out - ice skating or something. If I get there and you all aren't there well then - I'll just do what I did when I was eight - you remember?"

Kevin laughed and then looked very serious.

"Anyway, love you mom, dad, see you and everyone when I get there." Kevin added before ending the call and hopping into the cab.

As Kevin rode in the backseat of the cab, he had hoped nothing was wrong, he had hoped that his mother's tone of voice was just - odd but that it didn't signal anything being wrong. Kevin hoped that was the case, but deep down, he had a feeling, a very strong feeling that the case was anything  _but_  that.


	2. Chapter Two

**Scene Song: "And That's A Wrap" ~ Jeff Beal**

As the cab pulled up outside of Kate and Peter's home, Kevin saw his childhood home look as it usually would around Christmas – beautifully decorated with the lawn covered in snow. However as Kevin stepped out of the cab, he felt a vibe from where he was standing. Something didn't feel right. God he wished he could shake that feeling off but each step he took towards the door of the house, the feeling grew stronger and stronger, almost to the point where it was almost suffocating him. Christ, what was this?

As Kevin rung the doorbell, he found it increasingly odd that it took a while before his sister, Linnie opened the door, her eyes red and puffy. To be quite honest, she looked like hell.

"Hey Linnie," Kevin said with a smile, "How -"

Kevin stopped as Linnie quickly rushed up to him and wrapped her arms around him before breaking into sobs. Kevin frowned, confused before hugging her back. Damn it, now he knew something was wrong. He just didn't know what.

"Lin, hey what's wrong?" Kevin asked with a nervous laugh. "Damn you just saw me on Fourth Of July, I haven't been gone that damn long."

As Lin pulled away from him, she took hold of his hand and led him inside the house and into the living room, where he saw Kate, Buzz, Meghan, Jeff, Frank, Leslie, and Fuller (who was now thirty-five and who resembled a younger version of Tobey Maguire) sitting around in the room with somber faces, most of them with red, puffy eyes. Kevin saw everyone except his father.

"Hey guys," Kevin said with his smile quickly dropping as he examined their faces. "Damn you all look like you just came from a fucking funeral."

Kevin laughed but then looked serious and swallowed hard with nervousness as he saw he was the only one finding humor in his joke.

"Um, is anyone going to tell me what's going on here?" Kevin asked. "What's wrong and - "

Kevin stopped and looked around the room.

"Where's dad?" Kevin added.

Kate wiped away streaming tears with a napkin in her hand, as she walked over to Kevin and took his hands into hers.

"Honey, we – we have to tell you something ok?" Kate said in a tearful voice. "This isn't going to be easy but – um, last night, your father – he passed away."

Kevin stared at her as if she were nuts and then looked away and laughed.

"Mom seriously, don't you think I'm a little too old for pranks." Kevin said with another laugh.

Kate looked down and tried her best to fight back sobs that were fighting to escape.

"Honey, hone I'm not joking." Kate continued. "Your father was away on a business trip. He was supposed to fly back home last night but we got a call that he was found unresponsive in his hotel room. Honey, he had a heart attack and he didn't make it."

Kevin raised an eyebrow at his mother and laughed again with a shake of his head.

"Ok, you guys are going to really run this damn joke to the ground huh?" Kevin said with laughter. "I swear -"

"Kevin we're not fucking joking!" Buzz yelled with emotion. "Dad is really gone! Ok? Jesus!"

"Buzz," Kate said.

"No mom!" Buzz said, his voice breaking as he stormed out.

Kevin stared at his family with attitude.

"Ok enough with the shit, where's dad?" Kevin snapped.

"Kevin," Kate said, "I told you -"

"Mom STOP IT!" Kevin yelled with rising anger. "I said where's dad?! Ok – the joke was funny for the first few minutes, now it's NOT! Now where IS he -"

"Kevin!" Kate shouted, her voice now sounding more emotional than before.

Kevin looked at all of them with a mixture of shock and anger, as tears clouded his eyes.

"No!" Kevin shouted. "You – you all are fucking lying!"

Kevin dropped his roller suitcase and turned and ran out of the room.

"Dad!" Kevin yelled as he ran up the stairs of the house.

Kevin ran up into the hallway on the second floor.

"Dad?!" Kevin shouted as he ran in and out of every room on the second floor.

As Kevin rushed into his parents' bedroom, he looked all around the room with wildness.

"Dad?!" Kevin yelled, his voice slowly breaking with emotion.

As Kate ran into the room, she walked over to him.

"Honey," Kate said with a tearful voice.

Kevin yanked away from her.

"No!" Kevin yelled with a tearful voice. "He's not dead!"

"Honey yes he is." Kate said tearfully. "I'm so sorry -"

"No!" Kevin yelled. "No I know -"

As Kevin tried to move past her, Kate grabbed him and held him close.

"Kevin listen to me," Kate said tearfully. "He -"

"No!" Kevin yelled through what was now tears. "No he's not dead mom! He's – he's – not."

As Kevin dropped to his knees and broke into sobs, Kate hugged him close as he sobbed with even more severity.


	3. Chapter Three

**Scene Song: "I Wish" ~ R Kelly**

It was an hour into the time since Kevin had returned home and as he sat at the kitchen table, smoking a cigarette, barely watching the news on the television, he now understood everything. He understood why he dreamed of he and his father while on the plane, he understood the tone of his mother's voice back at his apartment, he understood why he felt that choking "off" feeling as he walked up to the door of his childhood home. Yeah, it all made sense now.

However despite it all making sense, that didn't mean it hurt any less. It hurt even more, no scratch that, it hurt like fucking hell. God, his father, his damn father. Why not – his aunt, uncle or why couldn't he read that Harry and Marv were found dead or something? Why his father? Why when he so needed his father? Even at Kevin's age of thirty-seven years old, he still needed his father; And at that moment, in the grief of his father, he felt like he was eight years old all over again, he felt alone, alone and wounded.

As he puffed on the last of his cigarette, his eyes caught sight of a framed photo sitting on the island counter across from him. It was a photo of he and his father when Kevin was eight years old. It was right after the whole "left home alone" bullshit. As Kevin stared at the photo of he and his father hugged up close in an obvious "father – son" bond, tears clouded Kevin's eyes and before Kevin knew it, he had dropped his head down into his hands and had once again broke into sobs, sobs that seemed to overflow like the waters of tsunami.

After a few seconds, Kevin had to force himself to stop crying because at that moment, his emotions of grief had turned to anger. As he lit another cigarette and took a puff, the temporary feeling of nicotine within him seemed to quell his emotions – but only just a little bit. As Buzz and Kate walked in, Kevin swore with annoyance. He didn't feel like talking with any of them, not that it was their fault but at that moment, Kevin was going through a myriad of emotions and feelings.

"Ok so that's that." Kate said. "As of now, everything's set for Monday at noon."

"On Christmas Day, well fucking terrific." Kevin snapped as he jumped up from his seat.

"What's wrong?" Buzz snapped.

"What a stupid fucking question Buzz," Kevin snapped. "Why don't you guess what's wrong jack ass?"

"Hey fuck you ok!" Buzz snapped.

"Fuck you too alright!" Kevin snapped back.

"Boys!" Kate yelled. "Both of you quit it! Buzz, you know what Kevin's going through, give him a rest."

"What HE'S going through?" Buzz snapped. "We're ALL going through it, not just him but you don't see us snapping at each other though!"

"Yeah and why the hell AREN'T you?!" Kevin snapped. "This isn't fucking fair! What the shit did dad do to deserve to be dead?! This wasn't supposed to happen! Not to OUR father!"

"I know," Kate said as she walked over to Kevin and grabbed hold of his hands and held it. "I know but it did and we have to -"

"We have to WHAT mom?!" Kevin yelled through tears. "We have to fucking grieve, understand that he died and then move on and heal?! I don't want to understand and move on and heal! I want my dad back! I want someone who deserved to die to have their funeral on Monday and I want dad back!"

Kevin yanked his hands away and stormed out.

* * *

As Kevin paced back and forth on the front yard, Buzz walked out into the yard and immediately saw Kevin's unstable emotional status. It was written all over Kevin's face as Kevin took a puff a second off his cigarette.

"I'm sorry." Buzz said, which caused Kevin to stop mid-pace.

"I wish, I wish I had come home sooner." Kevin said with a tearful voice. "The last time you all saw me was on the Fourth Of July."

"I know," Buzz said tearfully. "The last time I visited was in August. If I knew August was going to be the last time I'd see him, I'd have never left. I – I don't know."

"I just – this isn't fair Buzz." Kevin said tearfully. "You, Linnie, Meghan, Jeff, me – we never got the chance to say goodbye. I just I wish I could've had the chance to say goodbye."

As Kevin tossed his cigarette and broke into sobs again, Buzz walked over to him and pulled him into a hug as Kevin sobbed more and hugged him back.


	4. Chapter Four

**Scene Song: "The Funeral" ~ Band Of Horses**

**~ Christmas Day ~ Peter's Funeral ~**

As Kevin stood in the mirror in the guest bathroom of the McCallister house, he stared at his reflection and at his long, blond hair tied tightly into a ponytail. He stared at the black suit he was wearing and before long, tears were clouding his eyes as he remembered -

* * *

**~ Flashback ~ Kevin & Peter when Kevin was six years old**

Six year old Kevin stood in front of his dad as his dad was teaching him how to tie his tie. It was the morning of the funeral of his father's aunt.

"Dad why do people die?" Kevin asked.

Peter sighed and frowned for a brief second as he continued tying Kevin's tie.

"Well Kev," Peter began, "sometimes people die because it's just their time. They live long and fulfilling lives here on Earth and then after they're finished with their journey of living here on Earth, they travel to the next world, the next life, the next adventure."

"So but when our loved ones die, does that mean they leave us?" Kevin asked.

"No Kev," Peter said. "Even though they die, they never leave us. They'll always be with us, where ever we go."

"So that means when you die, you'll always be with us too?" Kevin asked.

"Yup." Peter said with a sigh as he finished tying Kevin's tie and had knelt in front of him, "but you don't have to worry about that for a long, long time. I'm going to be around until you get in your seventies and are old, gray and as wrinkled with liver spots everywhere."

"Liver spots?! Ugh!" Kevin said with a laugh that was shared with Peter.

As Peter stood to his feet, he kissed Kevin on the top of the head and patted him on the back before walking away.

**~ End Flashback ~**

* * *

As Kevin continued staring at his reflection in the mirror, tears streamed, tears of sadness regarding the fact that he'd never have another conversation with his father again.

"Kevin, the car's here, let's go!" Kate said from downstairs.

As Kevin wiped his streaming tears away, he turned and walked out the bathroom.

As Kevin rode in the back of the funeral car with Kate, Linnie, Buzz, Meghan and Jeff, Kevin stared quietly out his window, a million thoughts running through his mind, a million thoughts, a million emotions, a million feelings.

* * *

**Scene Song: "One Sweet Day" ~ Mariah Carey/Boyz II Men**

With a single rose in his hand, Kevin stood with what seemed like endless rows of family and friends at Old South Cemetery. The words the minister was speaking seemed to only sound like gibberish in Kevin's ears. Throughout the entire funeral, all that was replaying in Kevin's mind, was the many visuals of his father, from his father's smile, to his laugh, to the sound of his voice, to the words of advice and concern that his father would often give to him, and the more Kevin thought of it, the more it made Kevin nauseous, nauseous with grief and emotional pain.

And as Kevin saw the minister close his bible, tears streamed from his eyes. Shit, Kevin knew what that meant. It meant that it was over. This was the end. After a few seconds, as the family and friends started to turn and leave, Kevin remained there, staring at his father's white, shiny coffin. He couldn't leave, like a child not wanting to leave his father's side, Kevin couldn't leave.

Kate walked back over to Kevin and touched his arm before hugging him to her.

"Come on honey." Kate said with a tearful voice.

"Give me a few minutes mom, please." Kevin said in a low, tearful voice.

Kate nodded and patted Kevin on the back before walking away to give him his time. As the area cleared from all family and friends, Kevin took off the sunglasses he had been wearing to hide the pain and grief that was locked in his eyes and took steps towards Peter's coffin.

"Dad," Kevin said in a low, tearful voice. "I – didn't know what to say, or if I'd even say anything today but I wrote something down in case I had the bravery to speak and well, I guess I do."

Kevin pulled a folded paper out of his black jacket and unfolded it.

"Dad," Kevin began to read, "I'm sorry I never told you, all I wanted to say.  
Now it's too late to tell you, because you've gone away. I never imagined living without your smile, but feeling and knowing that somehow, where ever you are, you can hear me right now, is what's keeping me strong, strong enough to say all of this. I just – I remember what you told me once when I was a kid. You said that even though our loved ones die, they'll always be with us and I just – dad, I hope that's true. Even though you're gone, I hope you'll always be with me where ever I go because that'll ease the hurt and that'll ease the pain that I'll have at times when I think back and remember that my father is gone."

As Kevin wiped streaming tears away, he folded the note back and tucked it back into his black jacket.

"I love you dad," Kevin said in a tearful voice. "I always will. Goodbye dad, Peter -  _John_."

As Kevin dropped the single rose in his hand down onto Peter's coffin, he turned and walked away, away towards the funeral car that held the rest of his family, away towards the ending of a chapter, a story that permanently ended with the death of his father.

* * *

_**In Memory of John Heard** _

_**March 7, 1946 ~ July 21, 2017** _

_**R.I.P.** _


End file.
